The Golden Staff of Justice
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Take a step inside Andy's imagination as he plays with his toys and makes up their adventures. Sheriff Woody's friends have been kidnapped and a precious object in his jurisdiction has also been stolen by an evil dictator. He must rescue his friends and take back the Golden Staff before it can be used for destruction! Contains some Woody X Bo Peep shots.


**I was debating back and forth whether or not to post this Fanfic. I don't own Toy Story. The setting of this is between Toy Story1 and Toy Story2. Take a step inside Andy's imagination when he plays with his toys and makes up their adventures.**

Sheriff Woody had to keep going, he just had to! "My friends need me!" He cried, and pressed on running. Hamm the reporter, Wheezy the Mayor Penguin, and Woody's sweetheart, Bo Peep had all been kidnapped by the evil Mr. and Mrs. Professor Tyranny (the Potato Heads), and Woody just had to save them! The professor had also captured Bo Peep's golden staff of justice! It had been a gift to her from Woody. As long as she walked around the land carrying it, the sheriff was able to enforce the law. But if it fell into the wrong hands, the captors would turn their peaceful country into a place of destruction. Woody had been searching for three days now and he was weary. The sun was setting and he wasn't sure which way to go. He sat down in resignation on a wooden log to rest. "I can't stop, but I have to," he panted. "I've got to think. What am I going to do?" Just then, he heard a loud whizzing sound like an airplane. Woody slowly looked up. His good friend, Buzz Lightyear, an agent of Star Command, landed and walked up to the cowboy. "Buzz! Am I glad to see you!" Woody cried.

"What's up, cowboy?" Buzz asked.

"I hope I'm going in the right direction."

"Hmm. I can check that for you." Buzz tapped on his dial and waited for the beep. "Mm-hmm. Uh-huh. Right on course, cowboy! Just keep going south. Gotta go. I'll meet you at the All-Seeing Tower. If you need me, just yell. To infinity, and beyond!" And Buzz flew out of sight.

Woody sighed and rose to keep going. It was starting to get dark. He could see a hill with a tower on top. "Yeehaw!" He shouted. "There it is!" It was still far away, but he ran toward it. Then, out of nowhere, a spinning, screeching car zigzagged around him, honking loudly with the drivers laughing. Woody jumped around, sprang forward, and flipped over. He stood up tall and put his hands on his hips. "Reach for the sky!" He commanded angrily. "I ought to throw you in the clink for wreck less driving, not to mention speeding, plus running down a pedestrian! You could've hurt somebody! And that's one thing this law doesn't tolerate."

"We don't need law here." The Robot said. "Nobody got hurt. We were just playing with you. But someone _could_ get hurt, _if_ they don't stop messing around."

"You know who I am?" The weird, gristle-looking guy asked.

"No, and I don't really care!" Woody declared sharply. "You've got a date with justice."

"Rough Rocky rules. Rough Rocky doesn't get ruled."

"Rough Rocky?" Woody sputtered. This guy was on the local WANTED criminal list. "Okay, you're coming with me."

"Not so fast, Roy Rogers," Rough Rocky smirked. "Rough Rocky isn't taken in that easily." The two renegades charged at Woody. He jumped in midair and tried to flip away, but the Robot tripped him with a whip, then grabbed his hands.

"Let go of me!" Woody struggled. He tried kicking at Rough Rocky, but the short yet stronger fiend was quickly agile. He sharpened his talons and slit Woody's arm from the shoulder down to his elbow. "Aaargghh!" Woody yelped. Then Rough Rocky punched his face hard and Robot let go.

"Let that be a lesson to you." Rough Rocky said. Then they both hopped back in their car.

"Happy trails, _Sheriff!"_ laughed Robot, and they took off.

Woody lay there, dazed and clutching his injured arm. " _Buzz...Buzz,"_ he whispered. Then he took a deep breath and yelled, "Buzz! Help me!"

Buzz was still flying but he heard Woody's cry through his insulated, automatic speaker phone. "Woody? What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I'm hurt! I need help. Now!"

"Roger that." Buzz punched his dial and spoke into it. "Buzz Lightyear to command center. Emergency. I've got a casualty on the front line. Needs immediate attention. Over and out. Take it easy, Woody. Help's on the way! Hang in there, Buddy."

"Thanks, Buzz." Woody winced. He stayed where he was, trying to keep the seeping cotton in his arm. "Please hurry," he said. "I need to get going." It was beginning to turn twilight. Then he saw a light in the sky, a glowing light. He looked up curiously, squinting. Standing above him was a shining princess. She smiled at him.

"Don't be afraid, Sheriff Woody." She said soothingly. "I'm here to help you."

"W-who are y-you?" He asked, grimacing in pain.

"I'm Mitsy, the Flying Princess of Mercy. So, what's the trouble here?"

"It's my arm. Ah!" Woody gritted his teeth. The princess knelt down beside the hurt cowboy, and studied the wound with her brows furrowed in concentration. Then she pulled a small bottle out of her cape.

"Here, drink this." She said. "There you go." She patted his shoulder. "Now just lie back and relax, and you should feel completely better in a minute." Woody took it easy, and to his astonishment, his arm sewed itself back up completely, and it was as good as new! The cowboy was flabbergasted. He excitedly jumped immediately to his feet.

"No way! Oh, wow! It's as if the tear never happened. Hey, thanks a lot!" Woody blurted. "Thanks ever so much! Well, gotta go." He tipped his hat and started to walk away.

"Whoa, hold you horses, Sheriff," the princess said seriously. "You'll need these. Hold out your hand." Woody obeyed, his eyebrows raised. She handed him the small bottle.

"What's this? Is it magic?"

"No. It's the Igniting Syrup of Hope. It's specially mixed, but not magic. It can do wonders though. And one more thing."

"What's this?" Woody asked again. He was holding a long strand of Christmas tree lights.

"The Rope of Light. Be careful, Sheriff. Oh, and keep on your mission, until it's complete. Don't give up."

"Thank you." Woody smiled. "I won't. Thanks again for your help."

" _Remember,_ don't give up." She smiled, giving him a thumb's up, and then soared straight up into the sky. Woody stared up after her and then looked towards the tower. Ahead at it, he could see a green glow. He knew it was Buzz.

"Yes!" He grinned and ran toward the tower with satisfied determination.

He reached the tower, then a voice startled him. "Halt! Who goes there?" The voice was authoritative.

"Buzz! It's me." Woody called out. Buzz pressed a button and the door slid open. When Woody reached the look-out top, Buzz showed him the Tyranny Stew-pot, their hideout, through a friendly set of blue binoculars (Lenny). The field glasses showed them a map but warned them to be careful of the Professor's green army who were always on the alert. Buzz lathered himself in a black leather lotion to disguise his glow from the green army. Then Woody climbed onto Buzz's spread out wings, held on tightly, and off they flew into the night.

"I can only use my laser when it's absolutely necessary," Buzz said. "Once it's on, it will attract attention."

"Right, Buzz." Woody responded quietly. "First, we need to find and rescue the golden staff. Then we need to find our friends and get them out of there."

"I deduce that Tyranny stole the staff only as a link to a much more ruthless scheme he's concocting."

They flew under the starry skies unnoticed. Buzz quietly landed on a skylight atop the roof of the evil Professor's chateau. He and Woody slowly pried it open, then let the Christmas lights strand through it and they slid down the string. "Now where?" Woody asked.

"Let's see." Buzz said as he closed his wings which unbeknownst to him, had Woody's pull-string loop attached to the wing tip. Buzz stepped forward while Woody gathered the lights.

" _This town ain't big enough for the two of us!"_ The cowboy's insides blurted out. "Aaahh!" Woody and Buzz both jumped and gasped. "Why did you pull my string?!" Woody asked, annoyed.

"I didn't. Shh. This way." Buzz whispered. Woody was glancing behind them with his back to the Space Ranger when Buzz was about to open a door and it happened again.

" _Somebody's poisoned the waterhole!_ Buzz, what are you doing?! Pull another stunt like that and you're going to get us killed!"

"Zip it, cowboy! Keep it down. Now come on." Buzz forced open a heavy, ancient-looking door, then Woody closed it, with his back toward Buzz.

" _You're my favorite deputy!_ Cut out the playing around, Buzz!" Woody growled. "This isn't funny! So knock it off!"

"I don't have time to play games, Woody!" Buzz glared. "I didn't touch your gabby string! One more crack out of you and the roof will cave in. Get it? Take a lock! Now, let's go!"

The room looked like a great hall or main gathering of assembly. There was a case-shaped object covered with a red velvet blanket, resting on a sinister-appearing throne. Buzz was about to pull off the velvet tarp when..." _There's a snake in my boot!"_

"Okay, that's it!" Buzz and Woody both growled at the same time. Buzz shoved Woody's hat down over his eyes and Woody poked Buzz's wings button. Then they saw the loop. "All right." Woody said sarcastically with his hands on his hips. "Very funny. Give me my string back!" And he yanked it off Buzz's wing tip.

"Over here." Buzz said, and he lifted the velvet tarp. There, trapped in a locked chest of glass, was Bo Peep's golden staff! "Make sure no one's outside the doors." Buzz instructed. Woody listened.

"All clear," He said quietly.

"Okay. Stand back." Buzz pressed his laser and the glass shattered with a noisy blast. Woody held his breath nervously while Buzz gently picked up the staff. "Here it is."

"Good work, Buzz! I don't hear anyone. Where do we go from here? Where do you suppose our friends are?"

"In a place as old as this, there must be secret passages. Maybe in the wall." Buzz suggested, and he started running his hands along the wall while Woody started stomping on the carpet.

"Buzz! Over here." Woody said, pointing down to his boots. They both knelt down and removed the huge, red carpet. There was a heavy trap door in the floor. They opened it and peeked inside. It led down a dark hole and they could hear moaning voices. Buzz and Woody looked at each other sadly. "What do you suppose? Uh, hello?" Woody called down quietly, then he slid down on the Christmas lights. He was horrified. Hamm, Wheezy, and Bo Peep were all chained in shackles against the stone wall, and just as miserable as could be. "Buzz, get down here!" He rushed to Bo Peep's side. "Bo! Bo! It's me. Guys, I'm here."

" _Woody? Woody!"_ Bo answered feebly, and Woody felt her forehead.

"She's burning up with fever, Buzz!"

"They all are," Buzz said.

'Wait. I've got something that should help," Woody smiled, and pulled the little syrup bottle out of his holster. "Here, you all take a drink of this. You'll feel better really fast!" They passed the bottle along to each other and within a moment they all appeared less lethargic, more cheerful, and much more perky. "Don't worry, guys, we'll get you out of here."

"Oh, Woody," Bo said anxiously, "the staff! They've got the staff!"

"Not to worry." Buzz said confidently, and stood aground with it as if it was a spear, and he a centurion. "Stand back, Woody. Everyone, hold your breath. Once these shackles are blasted, they'll never bind again!" He fired his laser and the chains blew up. "There! You're free!"

"Thanks, Buzz." Hamm said. "There have been a lot of dark deeds plotted here."

"Like what?" Woody asked.

"They dosed us with that evil-tasting, horrid plague. The professor's making a whole mountain full of it. It makes the folks so weak they can't do anything to help themselves. It'll kill the crops, and the soil so it can never nourish again. And on top of that, he'll empty the bank completely, then tax the citizens for everything they've got from their accessories right down to their screws and stitches!" Hamm explained.

"Of all the cruel, black, cold-blooded things I've ever seen!" Woody snapped vigorously. "He'll do no such thing, not on _my_ watch!"

"Pure oppression." Buzz added. "Talk about a dictator!"

"That staff is the key to his success." Hamm said.

"What?!" Woody sputtered.

"He's going to melt it into jewels for himself and his wife."

"Without the staff, we don't stand a chance of stopping him!" Bo cried, worried.

"Well, we can't just stand back and do nothing, even if he does have it." Woody responded calmly. "How did you learn all this?"

"We heard it through the doors and cracks." Hamm answered. "Hey, you get abducted, you hear things. You become part of the territory, you learn one thing: the walls have ears."

"He'll never get away with this! Never!" Woody growled.

Buzz waited up at the top of the trap door, holding the string of lights while Hamm, Bo Peep, and Wheezy climbed up. Woody followed, with the staff hanging around his neck. They used the same method while exiting the skylight, but before Woody could climb up after them, the doors burst open. Robot, Rough Rocky, 3 green army men, and the Professors themselves were glaring at them.

"Sick 'em!" Professor Tyranny pointed at them.

Woody gripped the golden staff tightly. He was not going to take any chances on losing it! "Stay away!" He warned. They villains charged at him, but Buzz quickly jerked the light strand straight up.

"Come on, Woody!" Buzz cried. He helped his friend to safety and they both rapidly slammed the skylight window down, just in time.

"Buzz! Woody, help!" Bo Peep yelled. She, Hamm, and Wheezy were being driven away in the car, driven by Robot and Rough Rocky.

"Bo! Wheezy! Let's go, Buzz!" Woody hopped onto his friend's back, Buzz shot out his wings and they took off at top speed. It was daylight now, and they could clearly see their friends in trouble. The car was driving alongside railroad tracks when they heard a whistle. "Buzz, look!" Woody exclaimed excitedly, pointing his finger at a train racing down the rails. "Perfect! The Slinky Dog Express. Here, Buzz, take the staff. Let me down on the rope!" Buzz grabbed the staff and the string of lights, lowering it close to the car. Woody hopped into the back of the car and told Hamm to grab the rope. Buzz swung the pig toward the train as the reporter hopped into one of the cars. Woody grabbed Wheezy, but the crooks then realized what was happening and sped up. The cowboy and the penguin were hanging in the air, clinging to the rope when Buzz swung them towards the train and Woody threw his little friend in. Woody had to save Bo Peep. An idea flashed into his head and he climbed closer to the Space Ranger. "Buzz, move in closer." Woody commanded. They were right above the car, and Woody looped the string of lights and lassoed both Robot and Rough Rocky tightly. "Yes! Got 'em. Okay, Buzz, take them away!" Buzz pulled up the crooks while the sheriff jumped down into the driver less car, grabbing the steering wheel. "Bo, are you okay?" Woody asked breathlessly.

"Woody, look out!" Bo Peep shouted in alarm, pointing forward. Straight ahead was a drop off over a cliff! The train had a bridge to cross, but the occupants in the getaway car were heading toward the edge of the cliff! "Woody, what are we going to do?" Bo asked. Woody didn't answer but veered sharply closer to the train, then let go of the wheel. "What are you doing?" Again, he didn't answer, but stood up on the passenger seat, grabbed Bo Peep in his arms, and as soon as there was an opening for the first train car, he threw her across as hard as he could. She made it in. The cliff was coming closer and closer. "Woody!" Everybody shouted. The last they saw, he was still in the car when Slinky was crossing the bridge. Buzz looked around frantically but saw no sign of his friend. "Oh, Woody," Bo said sadly.

"Look!" Wheezy called, and everyone looked toward Slinky's engine. There was Woody, hanging on to Slinky's left ear! Everyone cheered.

"All right, Sheriff!" Hamm shouted happily.

"Way to go, cowboy," Buzz said, relieved. He was still flying with two crooks fit to be tied. Then, his expression turned to one of fear. "Slinky, stop!" He shouted as loud as he could. Up ahead was a green hill, shaped like a giant dinosaur's head and a mouth wide open.

"Oh no!" Woody gritted his teeth. Everybody knew what they were in for: the Doomasaurus Cave, straight ahead in the mouth of the cave was a thousand foot drop! Woody jerked back the brake in Slinky's neck and the dog train started to slow down. Then a huge barrel dropped right out of the sky, spilling oil on the railroad tracks! Woody had put the brake into full gear, but it was too late! Slinky began to glide on the rails and there was no way that he could stop now. "Buzz, what do we do?" Woody asked in desperation. Buzz looked ahead: Mr. and Mrs. Tyranny were riding in an open flying saucer, laughing hideously.

Buzz angrily fired his laser at them, but they dodged it. Buzz flew down toward the train while Woody climbed on the dog's head. "Woody, the staff!" Buzz shouted. He threw the golden staff to his best friend, Woody grabbed it and did not let go. Buzz threw himself in front of Slinky and pushed back against the dog with all his might, but Slinky could not stop. Buzz gave it all he had, but it was no use. However, he kept trying.

Woody swung his pull-string and tossed it into the air, and it reached up into the sky! It hooked onto the claw of the Tyranny saucer, the claw that had let down the barrel of oil! Woody zoomed up to it, staff in hand. He climbed up to the top and stood behind the evil Potato Heads. "Reach for the sky!" Woody said commandingly. "I've got a score to settle with _you,_ Professor Tyranny. You turn the signal on that track right now!"

"You can't tell me what to do, _Barney Fife!_ " Professor Tyranny smirked. "Go blow your whistle somewhere else. You're holding up progress, you skinny, big-headed copper. Now get off this ship."

"There's no time to waste. I'm telling you for the last time: now, you turn that signal!" Woody said emphatically, his eyes flaming with indignation.

"Nothing doing, Sheriff." The Professor laughed, and turned his back to the cowboy. Woody was furious, and he raised the golden staff way back behind his arms. In slow motion, it happened. Woody gave it everything he had and whacked the professor with his symbol of justice. The evil tyrant's pieces scattered and he was blown away.

"Ah, you!" Mrs. Tyranny shook her fist at Woody and kicked and started smacking him. But Woody ignored her and tackled the knobs. He pulled the main switch back and the train tracks suddenly turned to the right, away from the cave! Slinky slid on the slippery rails into a path and field of green soft grass where he came to a halt! Woody breathed a sigh of relief: his friends were safe!

Then the wind blew Woody's hat off and he turned as he grabbed it. Mrs. Tyranny was holding the golden staff, barely with her fingers, over the edge of the ship! Woody gasped and ran for it when she let go of the staff! "NO!" Woody yelled and jumped for the precious object 'til it was safe in his grip. But his leg was tangled up in his pull-string and suddenly, he was being roughly yanked up and down like a puppet on a string. Woody looked up and saw Mrs. Tyranny handling his string. "Hey!" Woody shouted.

"You think you're so smart," The female, hostile spud reviled. "Well, it's your party." And with that, she unhooked his loop from the claw.

"What are you doing?" Woody asked fearfully, hanging upside down.

"Bye-bye, _Sheriff. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"_ She laughed wickedly and dropped the string.

"Nnnnoooo!" Woody screamed as he flew through the sky, sinking down to earth.

Mrs. Tyranny charged toward the stalled train. "Buzz, look!" Bo Peep shouted, pointing up to the sky. Buzz instantly fired his laser and the flying saucer blew into pieces. "Yes!" Everyone cheered.

"Hey, where's the sheriff?" Hamm asked. "How about the staff?"

"Woody!" Buzz and Bo Peep both gasped. Everybody started searching the landscape when Buzz noticed a golden glow behind a large wooden log. "There! Come on!" The frantic group followed him as they rushed toward the birch wood. Woody was sprawled out on the ground on his back, out cold, but with the staff still in his hand. He'd hit his head hard on a boulder, and didn't appear to be breathing. If he was, it was the tiniest whiff.

"Oh, Woody!" Bo Peep cried out. "Woody! Honey? Are you okay? Speak to me!" Buzz stood by helplessly, as he realized his best friend was most likely gone. "Oh, Buzz, what do we do?!" Bo asked frantically, looking up at him for help. Buzz didn't answer. He just sadly touched her shoulder and shook his head. "NO!" Bo cried out desperately and grabbed Woody's head in her arms, weeping. "He can't be! He just can..."

"Can I help you?" A soft voice asked behind them. They all turned around. It was Mitsy, the Flying Princess of Mercy.

"Can you do something for him?" Wheezy asked pleadingly.

"Please!" Bo cried, still cradling the sheriff's head tightly in her shaking arms.

"Let me see." Mitsy said gently. She walked to Woody and knelt beside him, then she pressed on his badge and stared thoughtfully in concentration.

"Is...is he gone?" Bo asked shakily.

"No." The princess smiled, shaking her head. "He's not gone. His heart's still beating, fine and strong. But that is a cruel blow to his head though." She reached inside her cape and pulled out a small bottle, opened it and poured some into Woody's mouth. Everyone waited with baited breath. Within a moment, Woody's chest was rising and falling and he was rolling his head back and forth. He murmured and then opened his eyes.

"What's up? Why are you all staring at me?" Woody asked curiously.

"Woody!" Bo Peep shouted joyfully and threw her arms around his neck, and was smothering him with kisses. "You're alive! You're okay."

"Sure. Of course I am." Woody grinned and gripped her arm around his neck.

"How do you feel?" Mitsy asked.

"Hey, I feel great." Woody chuckled. "Hey, where's the staff?"

"Right where it belongs, Sheriff." Buzz smiled, handing the staff to his friend.

"And that's how Woody and Buzz Lightyear saved the day!" Andy announced, impersonating Hamm the reporter. "Justice and peace ruled throughout the land, thanks to Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear!" The toys in their freeze mode were smiling outwardly at their owner. Inwardly, they were smiling at each other.

 **This may not be my best one, but I hope it was okay. I've been working on other ones that I'm hoping to share later on.**


End file.
